1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust tight closed type belt conveyor, and more particularly, to a belt conveyor provided with a cover roof closing an upside space over the conveyor belt which is an easily lay-out system in a narrow space as well as no meandering system for avoiding dust scattering.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, it is generally understood that a belt conveyor is the lowest cost one in the transport mechanism and a number of conveyors have been used in various kinds of factories. However, when materials to be transported sometimes comprise powders or dust-like powders, the powders are easily scattered out to an outside from the conveyor, which may results in degradation of the environment.
Thus, the belt conveyer needs a device or system for avoiding dust scattering. Therefore, a carrier part and a return part of a belt conveyor and a transfer section are partially covered with a cover (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 02-94829, No. 04-47149 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-19940).
In addition, sometimes a rectangle-shaped cover is placed on a flat carrier belt of a conveyor to form a closed passage and a chute is coupled with a cover (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 09-142665).